


Like a feather falling

by AlexBluesoul



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBluesoul/pseuds/AlexBluesoul
Summary: Geralt rescata a una criatura con alas y, sin importar lo que pasa, no se arrepiente.[Capítulos cortos].
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt se dirigía a la ciudad en busca de un contrato cuando los olió. Normalmente evitaba cruzarse con brujos de otras escuelas, sobre todos los del Gato y, si sus sentidos no le fallaban –nunca lo hacían–, esta vez eran dos, razón más que suficiente para evitar por completo pasar cerca de ellos.

Maldijo por lo bajo, dirigiendo sus pasos exactamente hacia donde los brujos se encontraban. No podía ignorar el fuerte olor a miedo que otra criatura desprendía, al parecer, desde el mismo lugar, y tenía que asegurarse de que no estuvieran acosando a un humano o criatura que no se lo mereciera. Siendo de esa escuela, no le sorprendería, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados si podía hacer algo.

Cuando escuchó un grito apresuró el paso de Roach, y se bajó de un salto tan pronto llegó a un claro del bosque, justo donde los brujos tenían inmovilizada a una criatura alada. La sangre llegó a su olfato, pero afortunadamente no en una cantidad que pudiera ser mortal. Alzó una ceja mientras se acercaba con espada en mano, analizando rápidamente a la criatura. Se veía joven, y sus ojos azules se mostraban visiblemente aterrados. No lucía ni se veía como una arpía, ¿tal vez un fae? Cualquiera fuera su especie, de lejos se notaba que no era una amenaza.

–¿Qué se te ofrece, Lobo? –gruñó uno, volteándose para mirarlo con una sonrisa. El otro tenía un pie sobre el ala del joven, impidiéndole escapar aunque éste no hiciera el más mínimo intento de alejarse. Es más, su vista estaba estática sobre la hierba y Geralt podía escuchar desde su posición cómo su corazón latía errático.

–¿Comparten un contrato? –preguntó, apuntando con su espada al chico y sabiendo la respuesta.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿o sí? –preguntó el otro, agachándose para agarrar con fuerza el cabello castaño del joven y aplastar su mejilla contra el suelo.

Geralt gruñó y, sin estar dispuesto a intercambiar más palabras, formó la señal de Aard y envió a ambos volando lejos, aprovechando la oportunidad para abalanzarse contra la criatura y levantarla por su estómago, rodeándolo con un brazo y haciendo que su espalda alada se apoyara contra su pecho mientras él empuñaba su espada en espera del contraataque. Sin embargo, no esperó que la criatura se volteara ágilmente y le clavara los colmillos en el cuello, el único lugar que no estaba protegido por la armadura. Dio un sobresalto por la sorpresa, pero el miedo seguía llegando intensamente a sus fosas nasales, por lo que simplemente apretó más a la criatura contra sí mismo y la protegió del impacto metálico que llegó contra su espada.

–¡Es nuestro! ¡Lo encontramos primero! –gruñó el brujo forcejeando con su arma, pero Geralt fue más fuerte y lo empujó lejos, desviando en seguida el ataque del otro que también se abalanzó sobre él.

–Mala suerte, me lo llevo –gruñó, lanzando Yrden a los pies de ambos y tomando a la criatura en sus brazos para huir rápidamente. Con cada movimiento los colmillos se le clavaban más en la garganta, pero agradeció que al menos no estuvieran sobre su yugular.

Silbó a su yegua mientras corría, no para montarla, sino para que no estuviera en peligro cerca de los otros brujos, y Roach no tardó en seguirle el paso. Se detuvieron unos minutos después, bastante lejos del claro y cuando Geralt estuvo seguro de que los brujos habían optado por no seguirlo.

Suspirando, sentó a la criatura suavemente en el suelo, esperando que le sacara los colmillos de encima, sin embargo, ante cualquier leve movimiento éste sólo los clavaba más.

–Está bien, puedes irte ahora –tranquilizó, dudando de si acariciar el brazo contrario pero haciéndolo de todos modos. El joven se mantenía estático, respirando agitado y aferrado a su cuello como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Geralt no podía culparlo, no cuando acababa de estar siendo usado como juguete por dos de su especie. De hecho, era inteligente que reaccionara de esta manera. Así que, arrodillándose frente a él, esperó pacientemente a que decidiera soltarlo.

Los minutos pasaron, Roach comenzó a pastar cerca y Geralt sólo se esforzó por no moverse en lo más mínimo, cuidando de no asustar más a la criatura. El sol cambiaba su posición en el cielo y, tan rápido como un caracol, el olor del miedo comenzó a descender muy, muy suavemente, hasta que casi se sorprendió cuando los colmillos fueron retirados con gran lentitud y, a cambio, recibía una precavida mirada azul.

Geralt alzó las cejas un poco, sorprendido por la ternura que sintió ante la imagen del joven mirándolo atentamente, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras por fin podía sentarse de manera cómoda.

El alado retrocedió un poco, mirándolo aún, y Geralt asintió esperando que entendiera que podía irse. Entonces lo vio acuclillarse lentamente y, de pronto, extendió muy rápido sus alas para desaparecer entre las copas de los árboles, dejando sólo una pluma cayendo tras de él.  
Geralt la recibió en el aire, masajeando con la otra mano el área adolorida de su cuello.

Ahora tendría problemas con la Escuela del Gato, pero unos cuantos enemigos a la lista no le haría daño.


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt gruñó, adolorido por su brazo sangrante.

El contrato que había conseguido no incluía una maldita Reina kikimora y, aunque había acabado con las Guerreras, la poción ya estaba limpiándose de su sistema mientras él llegaba rápidamente a su límite. Sabía que la Reina era cosa seria, pero nunca pensó que moriría a manos de una.

Frente a ella, jadeando cansado y empuñando su espada decidió que pelearía hasta el final, esperando que un golpe de suerte lo salvara de ésta. Tras la reina había una montaña de rocas que podría usar para aplastarla, pero no había forma de llegar a ellas y, desde su posición, lanzar Aard no las movería lo más mínimo.

Se irguió, inhalando profundamente para darse fuerzas. Tendría que hallar la forma de resistir hasta intercambiar sus posiciones, y estaba a punto de lanzarse en otro ataque cuando un ruido llamó la atención de ambos, haciéndolos girarse de golpe.

Como si Melitele hubiera decidido ayudarlo por una bendita vez en su vida, las rocas comenzaron a desprenderse una por una y, aunque la kikimora intentó escapar rápidamente, fue completamente aplastada de todos modos.

Geralt retrocedió con pasos confundidos, cuidando de no recibir ningún golpe de las rocas rodando desordenadamente, sin embargo, se sobresaltó cuando una criatura familiar aterrizó delante del derrumbe, mirándolo con atentos y grandes ojos azules.

Jadeó, reconociéndolo en seguida. El joven tenía su tobillo herido y sangrante, y adivinó de inmediato que fue quien lo salvó, sin embargo, cuando estiró su brazo sano hacia él para decir algo, no se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía la espada, y el joven no tardó en desaparecer nuevamente, dando un veloz brinco para volar entre los árboles.

Geralt suspiró. Tal vez, simplemente la criatura no quería estar en deuda, pero de todos modos quiso haber podido agradecerle.

Mientras guardaba su espada, algo colorido en el suelo atrajo su atención, y se acercó descubriendo que el joven había dejado otra pluma tras de él.

Geralt la tomó sonriendo levemente, y cuando volvió con Roach la guardó en un bolso de manera cuidadosa, junto a la otra. Había salvado a una criatura y ahora ésta le había devuelto el favor, definitivamente merecía recordarlo.

Cuando terminó de lavarse en un río cercano y curar su brazo, por fin pudo tomar ambas plumas sin arriesgarse a mancharlas y, uniéndolas con una aguja, las colgó de la tira de cuero que amarraba hacia atrás su cabello, decidido a llevarlas con orgullo.

En su larga vida había formado pocos lazos con otras personas, pero por alguna razón le gustaría tener uno con esa criatura, y realmente esperaba volver a encontrarlo en su camino.


	3. Chapter 3

Desde que el brujo lo había salvado Jaskier no dejó de seguirlo a todos lados, sintiéndose terrible por haberle clavado los colmillos a la persona equivocada.

La culpa carcomía su estómago, y que el brujo sólo le hubiera sonreído y esperado a que se fuera, no hacía más que hacerlo desear darse cabezazos contra un árbol. Pero no podía sólo volver y disculparse. Oh, si fuera tan sencillo lo habría hecho hace mucho, si tan sólo pudiera sentarse junto a él y compartir un comida frente a la fogata.

No, los brujos mataban a los de su especie y, por lo que había visto hasta ahora, este no era diferente. Ya había confiado una vez en un par y casi le había costado la vida, así que debía seguir siendo cuidadoso, siguiéndolo desde lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo sintiera.

Afortunadamente, su aguda visión le permitía verlo a kilómetros de distancia, aunque siempre deseaba acercarse un poco más. Hasta que no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, pues la vida de su salvador estaba en peligro.

Empujar ese cerro de rocas fue todo un desafío, y jadeó desesperado cuando su pie resbaló en el intento y obtuvo un corte en el tobillo. Si demoraba más tiempo, tal vez sería demasiado tarde.  
Por suerte lo logró, y de inmediato se elevó en el aire para no ser arrastrado entre las rocas.

Luego aterrizó sobre suelo seguro, preocupado por asegurarse de que no hubiera aplastado al brujo también, pero se tranquilizó al ver que, además de su brazo ya herido, parecía en buenas condiciones.

Cuando la espada de plata se alzó hacia él, reaccionó por instinto y rápidamente se alejó, pero maldijo en seguida por ser tan asustadizo. De nuevo, el brujo claramente no se había mostrado interesado en hacerle daño, y no sabía qué estaba esperando para armarse de valor y enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

Ansiaba hablar con él, agradecerle y disculparse, acariciar a la yegua que lo llevaba a todos lados y compartir con ellos alguno de sus viajes.

El brujo era la criatura más interesante que hubiera visto alguna vez, y no podía esperar por atrever a acercarse y volver a mirar de cerca esos ojos dorados, o ese extraño cabello blanco.

Cuando lo vio atar a su pelo las plumas que sin querer había dejado atrás, Jaskier se sonrojó, apoyándose contra el árbol sobre el que estaba parado. Algo en su estómago se removió agradablemente, y temió que estuviera comenzando a sentir algo más que simple curiosidad.

El brujo retomó su camino y, sonriendo, él no dudó en seguirlo.

Tal vez, podía hacer un intento de acercarse. Tal vez, podía hacerse amigo de un brujo.


	4. Chapter 4

Geralt despertó de un sobresalto, desenvainando su espada en un instante y ajustando su visión a la oscuridad de la noche. A un lado de la fogata ya apagada unos brillantes ojos azules lo miraron asustados, y dejó caer la espada tan rápido como lo reconoció.

Con el corazón latiendo errático, la criatura soltó el animal que tenía entre sus brazos y, por tercera vez, se alejó extendiendo sus largas alas.

Geralt vio el venado muerto y gimió, tapándose la cara con una mano. ¿Cuándo sería el día que pudiera tener un encuentro decente con la criatura?

La luz del amanecer comenzó a asomarse por el bosque, y optó por levantarse y comenzar a despellejar al animal, deseando haber podido agradecerle al joven por el regalo en lugar de apuntarlo con su arma como un completo idiota.

Mientras trabajaba, hizo todo lo posible por oler o escuchar cualquier cosa que le indicara que el castaño seguía cerca, pero no había caso, tenía que haberse ido rápidamente muy lejos si no lograba sentirlo.

Cuando buscó más leña para encender la fogata, se encontró con otra pluma entre las hojas secas de los árboles, e hizo una mueca temiendo que eso fuera lo más cerca que alguna vez volvería a estar de la criatura alada.

Por supuesto, la tomó, y la agregó a las otras en su cabello. El aroma de las antiguas ya se estaba disipando, y agradeció tener la oportunidad de seguir oliendo las flores en esta nueva.

Empacó la carne que no comió y, armándose de esperanza, dejó una pierna asada envuelta en cuero sobre un tronco, deseando que la criatura volviera y se la llevara.

Esperaba tener la oportunidad de volver a verlo y no arruinarlo pero, por si las dudas, ahora cada vez que se bañaba se sacaba las plumas del pelo, cuidando que guardaran su olor el máximo tiempo posible.

Algunas veces, cuando cruzaba el bosque o caminaba por la carretera, le parecía que el olor a flores se intensificaba y rápidamente se detenía a agudizar sus sentidos, sin embargo, no lograba sentir nada y pensaba que, tal vez, sólo era la brisa moviendo el aroma de las plumas en su cabello, jugándole una broma y burlándose de sus ganas por volver a verlo. Entonces acariciaba la pequeña cicatriz en su cuello y, suspirando, retomaba tranquilamente su camino.


	5. Chapter 5

El grifo lo acorraló contra el suelo, y Geralt logró hacerle un corte en el pecho pero, para su mala suerte, la sangre que salió cayó directamente sobre sus ojos, obligándolo a pelear a ciegas.

Jadeó sintiendo las afiladas y pesadas garras aprisionado su cuello, luchando por asestar un golpe de todos los movimientos que hacía con su espada, sin embargo, dio un sobresalto cuando el peso fue retirado abruptamente de su cuerpo, así como su espada le era arrebatada.

Se arrodilló rápidamente mientras oía un estruendo a unos metros de distancia, y luchó por limpiarse los ojos para lograr ver qué demonios estaba pasando. Con la vista borrosa, dejó caer su mandíbula al descubrir quién, una vez más, lo estaba salvando.

Pese a que las alas del ojiazul eran grandes, no lo eran tanto como las del grifo, y parecía estar teniendo dificultades mientras ambos luchaban por aplastar al otro contra la tierra, aleteando violentamente y empujándose. Geralt se puso de pie en seguida pero, antes de que pudiera intervenir, el joven levantó la espada de plata que le había quitado y la enterró en el corazón de la bestia, luchando para mantenerse sobre ella entre los espasmos de agonía.

Justo cuando comenzaba a aliviarse, todos sus músculos se tensaron al ver cómo el joven caía bruscamente al suelo, siendo cubierto por su propia ala.

Corrió rápidamente hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado, sin poder disfrutar de estar tan cerca otra vez y temiendo equivocarse al tocarlo.

Desde el suelo y entre las plumas, dos ojos azules lo miraron asustados, pero el olor no llegó con tanta intensidad como otras veces. Incluso le pareció oler _alegría_ , aunque tal vez sus sentidos lo estuvieran engañando.

–Hey, hey –murmuró preocupado, oliendo la sangre–, ¿dónde estás herido? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Los ojos continuaron mirándolo y, para su sorpresa, el ala retrocedió un poco, revelando una pequeña y tierna sonrisa.

–Estoy bien –murmuró la criatura, y Geralt abrió más sus ojos por estar escuchando al fin su voz–. Sólo una pequeña herida en mi espalda y el cansancio de derribar un animal de una tonelada –rió, y Geralt no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta–. ¿Puedes revisar que mis alas estén bien?

Asintiendo rápidamente y nervioso, se apresuró a ponerse de pie y rodear al castaño, sin embargo, su garganta se cerró cuando vio la espalda herida profundamente por una marca de tres garras, la sangre fluyendo intensamente de ellas.

–Tus alas están bien –se apresuró a decir, porque gracias a Melitele, lo estaban–. Pero tu espalda necesitará un sanador y necesitaré levantarte para volver a la ciudad, ¿puedo...? –preguntó, acercando sus manos pero sin tocarlo aún.

–No –la criatura se encogió sobre sí–. No humanos, por favor, sé que los proteges, pero no confío en ellos y ellos no confían en mí.

Geralt tragó saliva, la sangre seguía escapando de las heridas y podía ver el sudor frío cayendo por la frente de la criatura. Mierda, mierda, el ojiazul acababa de salvarlo _de nuevo_ , tenía que hacer algo ya.

–Entiendo, pero no podré curarte tan bien como un sanador. Por favor, prometo protegerte –suplicó con el ceño fruncido en nerviosismo.

La criatura apretó sus labios y pareció pensárselo unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se giró para mirarlo.

–Está bien... Soy Jaskier, por cierto –le sonrió con ojos cansados.

Geralt exhaló fuertemente y, sonriéndole de vuelta, lo tomó cuidadosamente en sus brazos, asintiendo mientras trataba por todos los medios de no tocar sus heridas.

–Geralt –dijo antes de silbar a Roach. Ahora sólo debía llegar a tiempo.

Los encuentros decentes definitivamente no eran para ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

Las miradas que le llegaron al ir con una criatura alada en sus brazos, en realidad, no fue muy diferente de cómo lo miraban normalmente, pero Jaskier no estaba acostumbrado a eso como él, por lo que Geralt se apresuró en llegar con el sanador lo antes posible, sin mencionar que la herida en su espalda aún no había coagulado.

La mujer mayor dejó caer unos frascos de vidrios cuando lo vio, y el típico olor a miedo se mezcló con el del ojiazul.

—Necesita atención, _ahora_ —ordenó en un gruñido, y la anciana no tardó en asentir nerviosamente y despejar una mesa para él.

Con demasiado cuidado, puso a Jaskier sobre su estómago y se quedó a su lado mientras la sanadora limpiaba la sangre. El ojiazul hizo pequeñas muecas mientras era tratado, pero resistió con una incómoda sonrisa en su dirección. Geralt no pudo hacer más que sonreírle de vuelta, esperando que no le quedara una cicatriz muy grande por salvarlo.

Cuando vio a la mujer sacando aguja e hilo, hizo una mueca y la detuvo, dándole a Jaskier una botella con ron antes para aliviar algo del dolor. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a esta sanadora? Normalmente no cosían a una persona sin darle algún analgésico.

Jaskier observó la botella antes de tomar largos tragos, sin parecer ajeno al alcohol.

—¿No se supone que los brujos matan a los monstruos? —murmuró la mujer en otra dirección, como si no quisiera ser escuchada.

—También mato humanos cuando se lo buscan, ¿quieres una demostración? —gruñó a cambio, obteniendo una aterrada mirada de vuelta.

—No, no, olvida lo que dije —negó con la cabeza, y simuló estar enormemente concentrada en su tarea. Geralt se aseguró de vigilar cuidadosamente que lo hiciera bien, y así no tuvieran que preocuparse por una posible infección.

Al final, no salió tan mal después de todo. Le pagó a la anciana y Jaskier insistió en caminar por sí mismo, por lo que rodeó su cintura con un brazo y lo subió detrás de él en Roach, para así no tocar su espalda vendada por accidente.

Tan pronto como salieron del pueblo sintió a Jaskier relajarse notoriamente detrás de él, y sonrió al darse cuenta de que ya no olía a una pizca de miedo. Esperaba tener su confianza ahora, pues el castaño parecía realmente precavido, habiéndole costado varios encuentros para por fin intercambiar algunas palabras y acercándose tan lento como una pluma cayendo. 

Sus músculos se tensaron, de pronto, recordando las plumas que había colgado en su cabello. Desde su posición, el ojiazul tenía una perfecta vista de ellas, y se preguntó si ese simple acto podía ofenderlo o, peor aún, alejarlo.

El olor del miedo llegó a sus fosas nasales, y cerró sus ojos preparándose mentalmente.

—¿Geralt...? —susurró el ojiazul tras él.

—¿Sí? —murmuró incómodo.

—Te tensaste de pronto, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó dudoso, y Geralt quiso maldecir en voz alta.

—No, es que... —suspiró, deteniendo a Roach y bajándose, para mirar los sorprendidos ojos azules desde abajo—. Estas plumas... son tuyas —explicó, quitándolas de su pelo suavemente y ofreciéndoselas.

Jaskier miró su mano confundido, y parpadeó repetidamente hacia él.

—¿Qué hay con ellas? —ladeó la cabeza, y Geralt se sorprendió de igual manera.

—Hm, ¿no... te molesta que las tenga? —se rascó la nuca, desviando la mirada.

Sin embargo, de reojo vislumbró una sonrisa y no pudo evitar voltearse para verla.

—Claro que no, es... —se sonrojó, y Geralt casi se atraganta con su saliva—, me agrada que las conserves.

—...Oh —murmuró, y una sonrisa se abrió paso en su boca—. Se está haciendo tarde, ¿acampamos? —ofreció.

—¿Juntos? —preguntó rápidamente el ojiazul, con unas ansias que golpearon violentamente el estómago del brujo.

—...Claro, juntos.

Jaskier sonrió con todos sus dientes y asintió entusiasmado, y Geralt tuvo que darse la vuelta para ocultar su propia emoción.

—Bien, vamos entonces —murmuró sonriendo y tirando de las riendas de Roach, buscando un buen lugar para que pasaran la noche.

Mientras preparaba el campamento, Jaskier no dejó de jugar y acariciar a su yegua, y Geralt se sintió aliviado de que a Roach también le agradara el castaño.

—¿Geralt? —preguntó el ojiazul una vez estuvieron comiendo frente a la fogata.

—¿Hm? —se volteó a mirarlo, interesado.

—Perdón por... la mordedura —hizo una mueca, apuntando su cuello con incomodidad.

Geralt abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. No había pensado que el castaño se sentiría culpable por eso, menos cuando para él sólo representaba un buen recuerdo.

—¿Jaskier? —llamó mientras le daba una sonrisa enternecida.

—¿Uh? —el ojiazul lo miró confundido.

—Gracias por salvarme —murmuró, disfrutando la mirada aturdida que recibió a cambio.

—¿Qué? No, no, en ese caso, gracias a ti, tú fuiste el primero que... —comenzó a parlotear el castaño, y Geralt disfrutó saber que podían salir tantas palabras de esa boca, cuando antes no había escuchado ni una sola.

Más tarde, descubriría que también podía cantar, pero cada aspecto de Jaskier lo iría descubriendo con el paso de los años, lentamente como una pluma cayendo, como aquellas que el ojiazul aún soltaba sin darse cuenta y él recogía para renovar las de su cabello o amarrar unas cuantas a Roach.

Sus viajes se volvieron más alegres desde entonces.


End file.
